


Blood Racing

by soundsandsweetairs



Series: Hearts Unbound [2]
Category: Muppet Treasure Island (1996), Treasure Island - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: ...or is it???, M/M, Missing Scene, Post-Canon, one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundsandsweetairs/pseuds/soundsandsweetairs
Summary: Long John is tempted.Missing scene from Hearts Unbound.
Relationships: Jim Hawkins/John Silver, Jim Hawkins/Long John Silver, Jim Hawkins/Long John Silver (Muppets)
Series: Hearts Unbound [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834909
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Blood Racing

Long John Silver watched Jim leave the kitchen, weaving slightly from the rum he’d had. Long John clenched his jaw and poured himself another drink before dousing the lamps and retreating to his bedroom. 

Hell, he’d just come too close to getting carried away. When Jim had swayed towards him, flushed with drink, Long John had felt something raw and grasping in him crack open. _Yes. This one._ Long John had only barely restrained himself from lunging for Jim’s lips and tasting the liquor there. 

Jim Hawkins, all grown up and self-possessed, was temptation incarnate. The sweetness that Long John remembered was still there, but there was a wildness, something untamable behind Jim’s eyes, that Long John felt the dark parts in him drawn to. Oh, Long John was despicable for wanting Jim all for himself. 

Jim had made no mention of a sweetheart back in England, but such a bright, beautiful man had to be spoilt for choices. Surely every pretty lass from here to Zanzibar had to be falling all over Jim. There was no place for an old, untrustworthy bastard like Long John in the life of a golden young man like Jim. 

Long John settled heavily on his bed, setting his crutch down. He clenched his hands in the fabric of his trousers, blowing out a loud breath. He allowed himself to imagine, for a moment (an indulgence - but then he was an indulgent man). Would Jim be soft and willing in Long John’s bed? Would he be teasing and brazen? Long John groaned.

Jim would only be here one more day, then he’d be off on another adventure, forgetting all about this brief encounter with a man who’d done nothing but betray him. Long John would steal every possible moment with Jim tomorrow, but he wouldn’t hope for anything more. That way lay ruin. 

Long John threw back the last of his rum, grimaced, and settled in for a fitful night’s sleep. 


End file.
